Albus Potter and the Hidden Passage
by coloronthewalls
Summary: Albus Potter is the son of the Boy Who Lived, and he's worried about living in his father's shadow. With the help of his friends, some new, some old, and some dead, can Albus make a name for himself? Join the middle Potter child as he finds out who he really is, discovering things about himself and Hogwarts that nether he nor anyone ever knew before. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Train Ride and a Debt Repaid

The first of September had been marked on Albus' calendar all summer. He knew even before he got his acceptance letter that he would be going to school at Hogwarts, of course. He had shown signs of magical ability since he was a very young boy. Now the day was finally here, and although Albus has been assured many times that no matter what happened, his parents would love him, he wasn't entirely sure. Weren't parents _required_ to tell their children that they would love them no matter what? That's what Albus thought anyway. Sure, maybe his parents would _say _that they didn't care, but what if they really did? What if Albus didn't get into Gryffindor? His parents might be disappointed, and one thing Albus hated more than anything else in the world was disappointing his family.

The truth was that Albus wasn't just an average 11-year-old wizard. Sure, he didn't seem too out-of-the-ordinary. He was small and skinny, and not a very impressive sight at all. He didn't even look 11, and most would not describe him as remarkably handsome, like his brother James. He had messy black hair that wouldn't sit flat and green eyes that were usually everywhere but where they needed to be. The truth was that Albus was the son of Harry Potter, and he was never going to be treated as an average kid. His father was famous. He had saved the wizarding world, and Albus knew more of the details than either of his siblings. Albus knew that people were going to talk to him because of his dad, and teachers were going to expect him to be great just like his father. But even though Albus was the spitting image of his father, (save his perfect vision) they were not the same person.

For the past month, Albus had been worrying. He was sure people wouldn't recognize him as being the son of the Chosen One. People could tell with James. He was sorted into Gryffindor before the hat was even placed n his head, and he had confidently strutted through the Halls of Hogwarts with the self-assurance of a 7th year his first day. He made new friends in a heartbeat and was known famously (or infamously, if you asked some teachers) as a great prankster. Albus had none of this confidence. He was small and delicate, with his mouth shut tight and his nose in a book. Easy to pass by. No one in their right mind would pay attention to a tiny little kid like Albus. Honestly, he didn't mind being looked over. He was a middle child anyway, and was used to it at home and among close friends. But at school? Albus was afraid he was going to let everyone down. He thought that they would all be expecting a James, or a Harry, and all they would get is an Albus.

Months before school started, Albus had admitted his fears to Teddy Lupin, who was really the caring older brother he didn't have. Teddy, in turn, admitted having felt the same way. Teachers expected him to be the book-smart, quiet, and kind boy his father was, while also expecting him to be a DADA prodigy and end up as an Auror like his mother. Teddy said he felt so stressed out at one point that his eyes and hair would change day-to-day. In reality, Teddy was kind and loyal, a true Hufflepuff like his mother. However, he had no such skills in Defense against the Dark Arts, nor was he a fabulous student. In fact, he managed school by just getting by, and bonded with Neville Longbottom over their love of Herbology. He wasn't serious about schoolwork at all, and wasn't clumsy in the slightest. While this helped Albus a little, he knew that he had bigger expectations se ton him. Besides that, Teddy was a naturally social and popular guy, just like James. Albus was awkward, always stumbling with words and people skills.

All of this running through his head, Albus looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express. He could smell various types of wizarding sweets, and the buzzing of a million conversations going on at once filled his ears. In fact, so much, that he didn't hear a very annoyed Rose Weasley calling his name until she yelled it.

"AL! Are you just completely ignoring me?"

Albus quickly was snapped out of his thoughts, turning to see Rose sitting across the compartment, arms crossed over her chest. He hadn't meant to zone out and ignore her. It had just sort of happened—He had a lot on his mind.

"Sorry Rose," He said quietly. "I was just thinking, you know?" Rose rolled her eyes. The two were as close as siblings. Rose was a Weasley, which meant she was loaded with freckles and had the famous ginger hair. She always wore it down, complaining that it was too thick to do anything about, and that she didn't care for having it all pretty anyway, much to her mother's displeasure. She was tall for her age and had bright blue eyes that were either narrowed or rolling at someone.

"Honestly Albus," She replied, "You're always so out of it! I've been calling your name for a minute now. What are you thinking about anyways? We're the only ones in this compartment, there's no need to be so quiet. It's just me," She insisted, giving an agitated sigh. Albus thought of Rose like a cactus. Pointy on the outside, but safe on the inside. To anyone she didn't know very well, she would be a little mean and unfriendly, but the longer you knew her, the easier it was to become friends. Rose and Albus were friends since birth, and Albus would be lying if he said that Rose wasn't his favorite cousin and best friend.

"It's just…" Albus began, wondering if Rose would roll her eyes at him. She did that a lot. Sometimes Albus would think about telling her that if she rolled her eyes too much they would roll out of her sockets, but he decided that would just cause more eye-rolling. "I'm worried about what people are going to think of me, that's all." As expected, Rose rolled her eyes.

"Why would you be worried about something like that? I don't care what other people think of me. I just do what I like doing, and be the person _I _want to be. Besides, I know that even if no one else likes me, I'll have you. And you'll have me, Albus," She said, narrowing her eyes. "And if anyone wants to mess with you, they'll have to go through me first."

Albus smiled. He knew Rose would definitely keep him company. "Thanks Rose. I just get—"

"Worried? Self-conscious? So stupid that your forget that you have a best friend?"

Albus narrowed his eyes. He and Rose had this playful banter all the time. "I was going to say anxious. But what if I don't get into Gruffindor? What will happen?" He asked.

"Well," Rose started, "You'd be separated form me, because that's where I'm going for sure. No doubt about that. Honestly, though, the only one who would bother you about it is James, and his opinion doesn't really matter." Rose lowered her voice, as if she was about to say something awful about someone. "You do realize how poorly he did in school last year, right? Well, here's a bit of advice for you: Never listen to the advice of the stupid."

Albus frowned slightly. "He's not stupid, just…Lazy. I think he believes he's going to survive without a job, or something st—" He caught himself. James wasn't stupid, just a bit impossible to deal with. "Something _silly_," He corrected, the smug look that was almost on Rose's face completely gone. "Anyway, it's not that I really care what James thinks, it's just—"

"Oh," Rose scoffed, "You care what he thinks alright. You care what everyone thinks. I'll tell you this now, and I'll tell you again, the sooner you learn that pleasing everyone is impossible, the better." Albus didn't look the least bit swayed by this piece of information, so Rose just let it go. "Well, whatever." Albus had no idea if Rose was going to say anything more (which she probably was, Rose could talk for hours) because at that moment the trolley came around. Albus realized at that moment his pocket were empty. He had no money to spend on the assortment of sweets right before him, which was what he had been told was the best part of the whole train ride. Rose seemed to realize this, and grabbed a small but heavy brown cloth bag her father had given her.

"Al, I'm paying. My dad told me that your dad paid for his candy the first trolley trip, and that it was my job to repay the favor because your father is a pride-filled prick." Rose paused, seeing as Albus might find those words offensive to his father. "My father's own words, not mine." Rose turned to the trolley lady, who seemed to really want to get a move on. She stood up and handed the lady the bag, and before anything was said, Rose cleared her throat and looked the lady right in the eyes.

"We'll take everything." Her voice didn't falter once, and the trolley lady couldn't tell if Rose was serious or not, so she began to count the galleons. Rose looked quite proud of herself. Albus, meanwhile, looked positively dumbfounded.

"_All_ of it? Rose, we can't possibly eat _all_ of this!" He exclaimed, using very exaggerated arm movements to prove his point. Rose turned to Albus, looking quite stern.

"All of it. There's just enough money, my dad made sure of it." Rose then turned back to the trolley lady, who reluctantly agreed. She didn't want to see Rose with candy, but she did have the money.

"Er, enjoy," She said, leaving the trolley in Albus and Rose's compartment, rushing out with a hurry. Albus shook his head.

"I can't believe even you, Rose, would do something like this."

"I told you," Rose said, as if just those words should prove her point. "My father told me to! I'm just repaying a debt," She insisted. Albus still wasn't sure. He didn't think that they should have so much candy. Rose stared him down.

"I insist." And with that, she grabbed a chocolate frog and handed it to Albus. "Eat it. You're a stick anyway, you need all the candy you can get." Albus, however, still wasn't convinced. Rose sighed.

"I'm trying to be nice, Al. You now I don't do this often. You might as well make the most of it." That got Albus to take the chocolate frog. If it was making Rose feel better, it must be okay. He opened it up, and saw a name he didn't recognize.

"Falco Aesalon…"

"An Animagus," Rose replied in an instant. "The first one ever. Well, recorded that is. He could turn into a falcon." Sure enough, Albus checked the chocolate frog card and that is exactly what it read. He just stared at Rose, and she smiled.

"Hey, I've got to know things if I want to be top of the class," She pointed out, and Albus smiled back.

"Don't worry Rosie, I know you will be at the top. After all, you have to beat Scorpius, don't you?" Albus asked jokingly. His uncle Ron had never really gotten over being enemies with Scorpius' father, Draco. Albus' own father got along with Draco very well, and Albus and Scorpius had even talked a few times.

"I think I have to, for my dad's sake. Don't worry, it'll be easy. I've already read all of our books, and as long as I study this year should be a breeze. I—" Rose was cutoff by knocking on the door. Albus turned around to see a small girl, first-year by the looks of it, knocking on the door. She had long brown hair braided into pigtails on opposite sides of her head. Her brown eyes were large and wide, as if she was in a constant state of excitement. Albus guessed that she was muggleborn. She must've just been introduced to magic, and she seemed very anxious to get to Hogwarts. She was already in her robes. Rose shot Albus a look that said 'don't let her in,' but Albus, feeling a sudden burst of bravery, decided to defy his cousin's orders. He stood up, and opened the door to the compartment.

"Oh, thank you! For a second there, I thought you weren't going to let me in," The girl started off saying, and although she was standing in front of Albus, her eyes flickered to Rose, who was still sitting down eating candy. "Anyway, I was wondering if I could buy some candy off of you too? The trolley never seemed to make it to my compartment," She said, and Albus felt sort of bad. He hadn't realized that there would be lots of other kids who would've wanted all that candy.

"Oh…" he began quietly. "Sorry about that…Are there er, other kids who want things too?" he asked, and Rose coughed from behind. Obviously she didn't like the idea of giving all of the candy away, but Albus' conscience was going to get the better of him.

"If anyone else wants something, they haven't said anything," The girl said, peering behind Albus. "I'm guessing you have licorice wands? I'll pay you I promise."

"Yes," Albus began, "here, I can get one for you. It's alright, you don't need to pay—"

"I want double," Rosie said, finally standing up and looking at Albus. "I paid for it, I get to decide who gets it." Rosie then faced the girl. "I want double."

"No she doesn't," Albus quickly interjected. "Just regular price—"

"Double is no problem," The girl said coolly, handing Rose just enough money. Rose was fairly surprised at this. She had expected the girl to go away—She had seemed like that kind of girl, all happy-go-lucky. Apparently that was not the case. Albus silently gave the girl her licorice wand, and she smiled. "Thank you. A prefect told my compartment a few minutes ago that we're getting close, so now would be a good time to change into your robes. I'm Coleen by the way." And with that, the girl closed the door and left. Rose didn't say a thing until the girl was completely out of earshot.

"_A prefect told my compartment a few minutes ago that we're getting close_," Rose sneered. "_So now would be a good time to change into your robes_." She snorted. "I bet she thinks she's so cool because the prefect told her compartment and not ours. Well, she might've made a fool of me once but never again," Rose declared proudly. Albus sighed.

"She could've been trying to be nice, you know. So that we don't get in trouble."

"I don't think you saw the way she looked at me when she was talking," Rose insisted. "That girl may look nice but she is bad news. Coleen," Rose scoffed. "As if I'll remember her name for more than a _minute_!"

As it turned out, Rose remembered her name for a lot longer than a minute. In fact, Albus had changed into his robes, and when he had gotten back and even after Rose had already changed into her robes, she was still talking about Coleen ("I know! I'll beat her in every exam. That'll show her!"). Albus, meanwhile, decided to distract himself from Rose, occasionally nodding as she ranted on and on but for the most part his gaze was elsewhere. He looked outside at the country side. He noticed that they were getting closer and closer to the sea, and wondered what Hogwarts would look like. He had told his parents and his brother (Who surprisingly listened) not to tell him any details. All he knew was that it was a castle, but he had yet to see the magnificence for himself. He imagined a huge dining hall, with ghosts and paintings, classrooms with magical things everywhere. In his dreams, he had pictured tall winding staircases with the most awesome views. He knew there was a Forbidden Forest, and that it was full of magical creatures, like centaurs.

"Albus?" Rose called out, but this time Albus purposely zoned her out. Eventually Rose became quiet as well, looking out her window. Albus sat, waiting and anticipating what it would be like. He thought of the memories he would make, the fun he would have, and he decided that maybe it didn't matter which house he was in at all.


	2. Wrackspurts and Worries

Just as when the train had first left King's Cross, everyone was talking at once as it arrived at Hogwarts. Albus thought he heard some one shout out that someone else had fainted, but he wasn't so sure. Rose, who was amazingly quiet still, was slumped against the window, probably thinking about Coleen. Albus thought about Coleen a little too. He thought it was brave of her to stand up against his cousin, thought what did he know about bravery? He was fairly certain he didn't have any. Soon enough, everyone was leaving their compartments and heading off the train.

"Rosie? Ready to go?" Albus asked his cousin, who slowly got up.

"Yeah, I am," She said, although Albus knew that Rosie did not sound ready.

"Er…Rosie?" He asked. She looked up. "Is something the matter?"

"Good visual skills Albus," She muttered sarcastically, and Albus knew his cousin wasn't totally gone. "It's just…What if I'm not top of my class? And what if…Coleen is?" Albus pressed his lips together, unsure of what to say. He knew how much it meant to his cousin.

"If you really want it, you will be," Albus promised. "And besides, whether top of your class or not, you'll have me." Rose smiled, and walked over to the door, opening it for Albus.

"Walk out with me?" She asked. Even Rose got scared sometimes. Albus smiled and nodded.

"Of course," He responded, never being so sure of something before. The two walked out into the crowded hallway. There were people running, shouting, and Albus looked to his left and found that someone really had fainted of excitement. From far away he spotted Coleen, who seemed to have spotted him back for she winked. Albus looked down at the ground so that she couldn't see him blush. Albus and Rose walked forward, but as Rose took a step forward, Albus was pulled back, and being taken by surprise, he gave out a little yelp. As it turned out, it was just James who had grabbed Albus, and he felt his heartbeat slow down. James girnned.

"Sorry Al. Didn't mean to scare you. Anyway…" He looked on either side of him before continuing. "I needed to talk to you. Alone. About what I said earlier, with the whole Slytherin thing…" James sighed. "I didn't mean it. If the Sorting Hat puts you in any house, it doesn't matter because you're still my brother. And if anyone asks, I never said this but I care about you." Albus smiled at his brother.

"Really? You car—"

"Anyway," James interrupted, "Enough with the mushy stuff. I had something to give you, just so that you always know where I am, in case you need help, get lost, or if you need to escape from some teachers or prank someone. I nicked it from Dad's room, and although I never told him I'm pretty sure he knows I have it. " James made sure no one was looking again before handing his brother an envelope. "There's directions on another sheet of paper. Don't loose this. I might need to borrow it now and then." James patted his brother on the back. "Now go ahead little firstie." Before Albus could ask any more questions, James had shoved him off into a pack of people, and Albus made his way through the crowd to find Rose, who he saw just about to leave the train. He reappeared at her side, and he guessed that she hadn't realized he disappeared because she said nothing as he panted at her side. Sometimes it was good being quiet. Rose and He stepped off of the train, and before they could go anywhere else, they were covered by a giant shadow. Albus craned his neck to look up to see a very, very large man indeed. Hagrid.

"Yer lucky I knew yeh two were comin'," he said in a guff, but kind voice. "Yer the last two firs' years," He said, trying to discipline them it seems, but he was having a hard time. Hagrid gave a hearty laugh, and even from under his beard Albus could tell the half-giant was smiling. "I couldn' wait to see yeh two finally a' Hogwarts. Just as small as yer paren's when I firs met them, yeh see. Well, follow me," Hagrid said, marching through the crowd. Rose and Albus looked at each other, smiled, and followed Hagrid to a group of first years.

"FIRS' YEARS FOLLOW ME!" Hagrid boomed, and all of the other 11-year-olds who were eager to see Hogwarts followed behind. This time, Albus purposely didn't make eye contact with Coleen this time. He really wasn't good with new people, he didn't really know what came over him to talk to her before. Maybe he just couldn't stand to see her not get candy because of Rose. Whatever came over him, Albus didn't think it would come over him again today, and he wasn't going to make a fool of himself in front of Coleen, as Rose would say.

Hagrid led the first years to a lake, where Albus could see his first glimpse of Hogwarts, lit up in the dark. He couldn't tell much yet; only that it was quite large. Albus knew he would get lost now, except he remembered the envelope James gave him. Didn't James say something about it helping him if he got lost? Albus shrugged. He'd figure it out eventually, but whatever it was, it meant a lot of James, and that meant a lot to Albus, even if James had cut Albus off and scared him a little on the train. Spread out on the side of the lake were many boats with no oars at all. Hagrid was saying something about getting in the boats, and how many people to a boat, but Albus wasn't hearing any of it. All he was paying attention to was the castle. Lucky for Albus, he had a cousin wit some sense. Rose grabbed his arm, pulling him towards a boat.

"Honestly, Albus, you've got to stop doing that. People are going to think you awfully thick if you stand around staring into space all the time," Rose said, getting onto a boat with two other kids, and beckoning for Albus to follow. He did, and just looked at his cousin.

"I wasn't staring off into space—I was looking at the castle," He said, but quietly. Rose didn't even hear him, and Albus knew she was right. He just thought a lot, that was all. He turned to see the other occupants of the boat. They looked identical, with the same pointed nose and ears, blonde hair and pale complexion. They also had the same startlingly blue eyes, and Albus had to blink a few times to look at them. The twins stared at Albus with their ridiculously blue eyes, and one whispered in the other's ear. The other twin nodded, and looked right at Albus.

"Excuse me," The boy said, "But my brother and I believe that you should know how many wrackspurts there are swarming around you right this moment." Upon hearing about wrackspurts, Albus immediately turned to Rose. She knew everything, maybe she knew what wrackspurts were. Rose, however, did not seem to know what they were at all. In fact, she looked very skeptical.

"Excuse me," She said, looking right at the twins, "What is a wrackspurt? I've never heard of such a thing." The twin who had spoken whispered in his other twin's ear.

"A wrackspurt flies into your ears and makes your brain all fuzzy," One of the twins said. "Some people," He said, looking right at Rose, "Don't think they exist, but I assure you they do. The Quibbler has had many articles about them," The twin said, and Rose crossed her arms.

"Well I've never heard of them before now. And although I definitely think Albus' brain is fuzzy," Rose mentioned, "I don't think it's Wrack…whatever. Who are you, anyway?" She asked, and the twin who had just spoken replied.

"Wrack_spurts_. And just because you haven't heard of them or seen them doesn't mean that they don't exist. I'm Lysander," He said, narrowing his eyes a little. "And this is my brother, Lorcan. Now who are you?"

Rose puffed out her chest. "I am Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter," She said. Unlike Albus, she often used her last name to get attention. Albus gave Lorcan an apologetic look, which was returned. Obviously the blonde twin was used to Lysander arguing about things just as much as Albus was used to Rose.

"Well, Rose Weasley," Lysander said, "I suggest you open your mind to many more possibilities, otherwise you won't learn anything," He said very matter-of-factly, nudging his brother to make him nod. "My mind is open, and free of Wrackspurts, which is why I'm going to be top of my class." Rose froze, glaring at Lysander.

"It is my pleasure to inform you that you will not be top of the class. I will, with or without these…Wrackspurts in my head," Rose retorted. Lysander scoffed.

"We'll see about that," He said, crossing his arms and turning away. Rose did the same, and Lorcan looked at Albus, giving him a simple smile and a shrug. Albus notice dhow quiet Lorcan was, and how he just let his brother order him around. At least Rose didn't order him around like a sidekick in front of other people. Albus really hoped he wasn't in the same house as Rose _and_ Lysander. He'd probably get a huge headache. That's when Lorcan looked at Albus and leaned in closer, motioning for Albus to do the same.

"You know how I'm going to survive with my brother at Hogwarts?" He whispered. Albus shook his head, and Lorcan smiled.

"I'm going to be sorted into Hufflepuff. Lysander will never be sorted there with me." Albus smiled, but he couldn't help but think that wasn't the best suggestion. Would he ever feel that way about Rose? He could never hate her, especially not with the sort of placid hate that Lorcan seemed to have. Since the main conversationalists weren't talking, the rest of the boat ride was very quiet. Albus used this time to look at the envelope James had given him. He was very excited to see what it was, and he was just about to open it when Rose looked his direction. Albus, although he didn't know why, did not want Rose to know about the gift. At least, not until he knew what it was. It was a special gift, Albus decided, given to him by his older brother. There was probably a good reason why James had given him the envelope when they were both alone.

"Albus, we're almost there. I just thought I'd let you know, in case you zoned out again."

Albus had not zoned out again, and he wished Rose hadn't interrupted him, but he knew she was only trying to help so he just smiled. They were very close, he would just have to open the envelope later. Albus made sure it was safe inside of his robes

Before the boats docked.

It wasn't long before the boat ride was over, and Albus could now see the castle much better. It was even larger than he had previously thought. There wasn't much time for staring, however, as Hagrid rounded up all of the 'firs' years' rather quickly. They left the small landing gate for the boats, and continued into the castle. Through a dark passage. Albus looked for Rose and made sure they were right next to each other when they walked in. Hagrid seemed to be leading them up some stairs, and then finally into a bright room after opening a rather large door. Upon entering the room, Albus looked for Hagrid but could not find him. Instead, he saw a severe looking woman in a pointy hat, and spectacles, with her dark hair drawn back in a tight bun on the base of her neck. Albus looked frightened, but the woman almost seemed to look at him with a certain kindness. At least for a little bit, the teachers would probably like him, Albus thought. That would make for a good first week. The woman began walking down a huge hallway, and Albus kept looking up at all the lights adorning the walls, along with the paintings. All of the witches and wizards in the portraits were smiling down the first years, but it just made Albus feel uncomfortable. There were a few pictures in his house at home, but not nearly this many. Besides, the paintings at home were familiar, and everything here was very strange.

Finally, the woman stopped. They were in a cramped room now, and Albus felt very anxious now. To his right, he could hear the ongoing murmur of many people. It was the whole school, Albus guessed, all gathered for the sorting. Albus cast a nervous glance over to Rose. He had no idea that so many people would be watching the sorting.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," The stern-looking woman said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, Headmaster here at Hogwarts."

Albus looked at Rose again, and she grabbed his hand, giving it a quick squeeze. Albus needed that. He needed to calm down.

"You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room," The Headmaster continued talking, and Albus paid very close attention.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards." Albus replayed that over in his mind. Each house produced utstanding witches and wizards, Even Slytherin. It was going to be alright.

"While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Albus froze. Smarten himself up? He thought that there was just a sorting hat! Was there a quiz? Or maybe the sorting hat was a joke for first years who didn't know what was going on. Maybe 'hat' was a codeword for 'hard awful test' or something of the sorts. Suddenly Albus got really worried. Eh could tell rose was going through everything she knew in her head right now, and Albus didn't know nearly as much as she did. Was it possible to fail one's sorting? If it was, Albus was almost certain he would. Maybe no one has ever failed before. He could see it now—Albus Potter, son of the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, is the first ever to fail Sorting test. He gulped.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

Albus Potter bit his tongue, just like he always did when he was nervous. He hadn't been prepared for a test, and by the looks of everyone around him, no one else had been ready either. Was it possible for a whole class to fail Sorting?

**Author's Note:**

**So, which houses do you think all of the characters will be in? I'm interested to see what you think. Who knows-it could even sway my decision. Feel free to leave comments in a review or a PM, I always think it's fun to see what my readers are thinking. I hope you guys are liking the story so far. Stay tuned for another chapter!**

**Until then,**

**-coloronthewalls**


End file.
